Emo Owl
- With Glasses = }} |nicknames = Cyran, Kiran, Emo Owl, Mr E.Owl |born = June 14, 1998 (17 years old) |YouTube Channel = |hair = Brown |eyes = Blue |ERBnumber = Eyeless Jack vs Laughing Jack |As = Richard Van Buren |fullname = Ciarán McGinn}} "I'm not afraid of two Jacks, and Observer and a Midnight!" ''- Richard Van Buren'' Ciarán McGinn (born June 14th 1998) is an Irish rapper, artist, musician that goes by the names "Emo Owl l" on SoundCloud and "BirdWatcher7000" on YouTube. He has two professions on YouTube and SoundCloud. He has his own Rap Battle series called "Emo Owl Rap Battles " which is a SoundCloud and currently audio only Rap Battle Series. He uses mainly Anime, TV, and Video Game Characters, and has only used very few real life people. On his main YouTube channelBirdWatcher7000 , he makes remixes and compositions of Video Game music (Mainly Pokémon). He has over 400 subscribers as of July 2014. He appears in other rap battle series such as Uber Rap Battles of Fiction, Gaming All Star Rap Battles, Killer Rap Battles, and ERBParodies. As of August 2014, he is one of the admins of Uber Rap Battles of Fiction. Origin BirdWatcher7000 (YouTube) Ciarán started his first YouTube channel on May 17th 2011, in which he released Pokémon related videos, mostly bad quality gameplay recordings and music. In July of 2011, he discovered how to make remixes of music from Pokémon using MIDI files and FL Studio 10. He then began his career in making remixes. He started out fairly mediocre but got better as the months went by due to experience. At this stage in 2011, he uploaded anything related to his interests, including clips from movies, which were taken down due to copyright infringement, and Pokémon videos. He soon learnt how to compose music from scratch, and made his own fan-made battle themes inspired by Pokémon Black & White soundfonts. His experience grew and his remixes and compositions started to become more high quality and got more views. As of March 2014, he no longer uses soundfonts as he has learnt how to use the high quality instruments provided by FL Studio 11. Emo Owl (SoundCloud/YouTube) In February 2014, Ciarán started a SoundCloud account called Emo Owl, and posted a rap battle he made with a crappy karaoke microphone. The first battle he posted on his account was "N Harmonia vs L Lawliet " which was fairly decent in quality, but attracted the attention of other rap battle artists and even one of the ERBParodies guest rappers. Like his remixes and compositions, his Rap Battles increased in quality after each release, and in his internet meme battle royale "Doge vs Grumpy Cat " he finally hired some other roles beside himself to rap for characters. He took a break after his 6th battle to plan ahead and hire more guest rappers, and released another 6 battles from April 2014 - July 2014. Guest rappers such as Frenzy, Mat4yo, PinkiesCupcake, Stoferrex, Uber Rap Battles of Fiction, and others have made appearences in the second half of his first Season. Emo Owl also has a YouTube account but is not used as reguraly as the SoundCloud account. In April 2014, Emo Owl was hired by Justin Buckner for the role of Richard Van Buren in Eyeless Jack vs Laughing Jack, the Season 3 finale of ERBParodies. As of August 2014, he is one of the co-workers of Uber Rap Battles of Fiction and portrays audio for characters in many occasions. Ciarán is currently in the planning process of Season 3 of Emo Owl Rap Battles. Series * Emo Owl Rap Battles (2014 - present) * Uber Rap Battles of Fiction (Co-worker) * Epic Rap Battles of Education (Spin-off series to Emo Owl Rap Battles) Roles Richard Van Buren (Audio) (Eyeless Jack vs Laughing Jack) Trivia * He is the first and only Irish guest star of ERBParodies. * He is one of the most recent Rap Battle artists to appear in the series. He started making Rap Battles in February 2014. * Emo Owl is mostly featured for his demonic roles in rap battles. * A preview from his 10 minute royale Aki vs Aya Drevis was what got him a role in ERBParodies. * Joined the ERBP community in March 2013. * If Ciarán ever gets a green screen, his first desired character portrayal is Johnny Depp. Category:Male